Addresses of homes or businesses are commonly displayed by simply painting the numbers (and sometimes the associated street name, resident's name or other information) on a curb, post, sign or mailbox, by attaching numerals (and letters) made of various materials to the building or other exterior structure, and by providing a lighted boxed display mounted on a base or post. The latter displays can be powered using solar energy. Most displays suffer obvious disadvantages including a lack of readability at night and those displays which are lit up or otherwise made visible at night have various problems of their own.
Doorbell control units typically comprise a single pushbutton or the like which, when actuated, provides completion of a doorbell or chimes circuit to produce the sounding of a bell, buzzer or similar device and to thus provide announcement of a visitor. While such units, in general, serve their intended purposes, these units do not provide the various features and advantages of the invention discussed below.